East Don
Name: East Don Gang colors/symbols, if applicable: ? Territory: (Marked on undercity map in green) Their territory contains a lot of parkland with good soil for growing gardens in. East Don has a vast area of gardens that are not as well maintained now that Aloe is gone, but it's still enough to provide the gang with more than enough food without having to go up to the surface and forage. Age: Large, old gang, several generations born Outside. Almost exclusively made up of members who were born Outside; those who are not have been Outside for years originally serving the East Don gang from within the Havenbrook Park gang since they were tweeners. Most members are young and male; some of the women fled to other gangs when more violent tendencies started to emerge with the gang's recent leadership. Most of these women transferred to Havenbrook Park so that they could still keep in touch with their friends and relatives in East Don. Size: '''close to 100 people '''Temperament/Activities: They act like a mafia and have a very low opinion of tweeners. If they are on the lookout for new members they tend to recruit lone Outsiders not strongly associated with any gang or they bring in long standing gang members from Havenbrook Park. They tend to kill tweeners that they think are too weak to handle undercity life. They pick fights and threaten other gangs, seemingly constantly on a turf war. Sometimes they will even go so far as to draw robot attention to rival gangs. They guard their women and children fiercely and are highly loyal to each other. The much smaller Havenbrook Park gang is their puppet, protector, cannon fodder, tween recruiter, spy and mediator to speak with the 401 and York Mills gangs. Members who try to go to other gangs other than Havenbrook Park are considered traitors and are persecuted as such even if it involves conflict with other gangs. East Don is more hostile toward the 401 gang than York Mills because the two gangs share a border. The East Don gang is subtly biased against women especially if they are pregnant. Members: (partial list) Leaders - Bayview (fatherly figure in his 40s, easier to get along with than most of the younger members) Adult members - Squirrel, River, Bessarion, Transit, WAVY Children- Metropass, Park, Finch Outsiders loosely affiliated with gang: Rain and Aloe used to be in it Notable NPCS: River, Levi, Duffel, Bessarion (Bes) (East Don) - Four rogue troublemakers who pick on Tweeners and lone Outsiders even outside East Don territory. Duffel is a closet gay guy and he's insecure about it especially in front of the others, but he uses it as part of his intimidation and tough guy tactics. River is a big meaty guy. They're pretty much at the bottom of the East Don hierarchy, disapproved of by Bayview and thought of as weak by the others. So they pick unfair fights and they pick on weak people and tweeners to make themselves feel more important. Disapproval by the others is partly the reason why they wander away from East Don territory so much. When these four attacked Aloe and Angel, BADGER joined in the fight on Angel and Aloe's side and they ended up killing River, Levi and Bes. Duffel escaped.